grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
John Subaturo
A greedy vain business man who seems to be always up to something. Early Life Born to a hard working Italian father and lovely English mother, John grew up in wealth from all his father hard work. When his father passed away John took over. Unlike his father who was kind and hard working, John is ruthless. He is anything but kind, obsessed about himself and cares about money and himself. When he is wronged he gets furious and always want them to pair. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 42 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 8 I Want A New Friend He is at Candice Priggot's party talking to Matthew Vest how he bought a company just to fir everybody when Nanny Prescot encourages Peter Rupert to make new friends at the party and having death with John in business he goes to talk to John. John however doesn't remember Peter and talks as if he is above him and belittles him. The conversation soon ends but then John comes back realising Peter worked with Sunrise enterprise and that John had taken over the company Peter had run and fired everybody something which he forgot he did and he laughed at Peter's face causing him despair as he now no longer had any job and causes him to leave the party. Episode 9 All the Single Leapers The incident of John taking over Peter's company and fire him and everyone is referenced as Peter is now in a real dark place as he has no job and the dog he loves and sees as his best friend Buddy may have a rightful owner. Episode 11 The Salon Wars He is mentioned by Nanny Prescot as she reveals after what he did to Peter Rupert he is now under investigation as he had done this many times before and they are viewing his actions to see if it is illegal and checking to see how underhanded his business dealings have been. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves In Allistair Thomas and Melody Thomas spots a sign offering a free romantic weekend away for turning up to a holiday package seminar. They go to the event which is seminar at 9 am but done as if it was an evening cocktail party with Candice Priggot organising the event. She reveals that John Subaturo is now not facing any criminal charges but has carried on with Peter Rupert's former company Sunrise enterprises and is offering an exclusive membership deal on holidays for those who join it. The atmosphere is celebratory and almost like that of cult with being supper excited to hear John. Before talking to them for too long she sees James Ramsey there and always wanting to see anyone who is anyone goes off to talk to as she says how she loves his guitar playing. Candice introduces John in this over the top environment with everyone clapping and cheering for John. He explains the deal in a pitch which takes three hours which involves slideshow, flamenco dancers and a conga line. The price is £500,000 and when asked what places they would like to go which Allistair said he wanted to go to Israel to go where Jesus walked, the package didn't include that ore the other countries that those ant the seminar said. At the end Allistair still confirms to Melody they will not take any deal but will stick around to get the weekend way together. Soon the pair are bamboozled by John who keeps going back to his 'manager' despite him being the manager, Candice, Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon and The Real DC all try in their way to convince Allistair and Melody to be part of the exclusive club as they each keep lowering the price. The keep saying no to they finally understood and then had to fill out feed back forms. As they do Candice wonders if it went down to £5000 would they be interested. They shouted no definitely and were allowed to get their romantic weekend away. Allistair is ecstatic feeling they have won. However Melody is not sure. When they find out it is a weekend at Pontins, Allistair is livid but Melody says as long as they are together it will be nice. Allistair clearly deflated but he realises that Melody is right.